Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ \dfrac{5}{10} \times -30\% \times -\dfrac{22}{25} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{5}{10} = 0.5$ $ -30\% = -\dfrac{30}{100} = -0.3 $ $ -\dfrac{22}{25} = -0.88$ Now we have: $ 0.5 \times -0.3 \times -0.88 = {?} $ $ 0.5 \times -0.3 \times -0.88 = 0.132 $